swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Force Disciple
Through meditation and contemplation of the deepest mysteries of The Force, some individuals transcend the dogma in which they were raised as they reach a new and deeper understanding of their connection to the universe around them. The ebb and flow of life- quickening, growing, struggling, dying- becomes a ceaseless chorus of destiny. Some Force Disciples tap into this power, become one with it, and speak it's wisdom to others. Others might instead enslave destiny, twist it's vision, and corrupt others for the sake of power. Force Disciples, like Force Adepts, exist in every Force Tradition. Even the Jedi and the Sith have had Force Disciples among their ranks, but the dogma of these Force Traditions tends to discourage such an eclectic approach to The Force. However, in less well-known dominant Force Traditions- such as The Baran Do Sages, The Witches of Dathomir, The Gand Findsmen, and The Seyugi Dervishes- Force Disciples hold great power and influence, shaping their Force Traditions for centuries to come. Force Adepts who become Force Disciples may wield power and influence over entire civilizations. Examples of Force Disciples in Star Wars Kadann, Lord Cronal ("Blackhole"), Rokur Gepta, the Saarai-kaar, Wialu. Prerequisites To qualify to become a Force Disciple, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: '12th * 'Trained Skills: 'Use the Force * 'Feats: 'Force Sensitivity * 'Talents: 'Any two Talents from Talent Trees (Force Adept) * 'Force Powers: '[[Farseeing|''Farseeing]] * 'Force Techniques: '''At least one Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Force Disciple Prestige Class: 'Hit Points At each level, Force Disciples gain 1d8 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Force Disciples gain a number of Force Points equal to 7 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class (Due to their strong connection to The Force, Force Disciples gain more Force Points than most other Prestige Classes). Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Force Disciples gain a +6 Class bonus to their Will Defense, and a +3 Class bonus to both their Reflex Defense and their Fortitude Defense. Indomitable Force Disciples are immune to Mind-Affecting effects. Prophet Every time you gain a level in this Prestige Class, you receive two Destiny Points instead of the usual one. In addition, you may sacrifice this extra Destiny Point immediately after gaining a Class Level. If you choose to do so, you instead receive a prophetic vision from The Force; the content of this vision is determined by the GM. The vision is instantaneous, so no time is required to exercise this option. Upon seeing the vision, you have the option to choose a new Destiny, so long as the new Destiny is related in some way to the vision. The GM is the final arbiter of what new Destiny (Or Destinies) are appropriate. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Force Disciple selects a Talent. The Force Disciple must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Force Disciple can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Force Disciple) or Force Talent Trees (Including Force Tradition Talent Trees). Force Secrets You have glimpsed an eternal truth through your contemplation of The Force. At 2nd level, and every level thereafter, the Force Disciple gains one Force Secret that, once selected, cannot be changed.